Gamers are increasingly demanding when it comes to the sensations offered by video gaming systems. Nothing can replace the feeling of being fully immersed in a scene where the action of a game takes place.
The feeling of being immersed into a scene may be provided with some level of success by three-dimensional (3D) video systems. However, 3D video gaming systems are complex and expensive, especially as regard to the need to impact a theme being shown on the scene as a function of actions taken by the gamer. The computational complexity required to offer a gaming experience in 3D is quite extreme.
Therefore, there is a need for gaming systems and methods that offer economical and simple solutions to the need for providing a feeling of immersion to gamers.